Optical coatings may be used by particular optical devices for a variety of reasons. Certain optical coatings include one or more layers of material formed on a surface, such as a lens or mirror, which may alter the way in which the surface reflects or transmits light. One type of optical coating is an antireflection coating, which may reduce certain reflections from surfaces of optical elements, such as spectacle and photographic lenses. Another type of optical coating is high-reflector coating, which can be used, for example, to produce mirrors. Particular optical coatings may exhibit high reflection over one range of wavelengths, and anti-reflection over another range of wavelengths.